The new variety ‘C08-141’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties known as ‘FL00-057’ (seed parent) (not patented)) and the variety known as ‘C99-042’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,695) (pollen parent). The cross was made in 2006 in Florida, USA and the seed was sown and grown on in Corindi Beach, NSW, Australia. The new variety was selected in 2008 from among plants located on land at Corindi Beach and assigned the breeding code ‘C08-141’. Plants of ‘C08-141’ were propagated by cuttings for further evaluation and resulted to be uniform and stable. The new variety showed distinctive traits such as evergreen, vigorous, good flavor and firm fruit.